were going undercover as the 'Carters'
by boredfan
Summary: They were framed for an explosion, now almost the whole agency is after them they will have to prove there innocence or die trying not to mention the tension of two timers
1. catch a plane

**Gwen's Point of View:**

_Great I'm late just what I need. _I thought as I ran in the conference room, it was dark and crowded so no one noticed how late I was.

"Who would like to volunteer for the McCoy project, I need two girls...Izzy and Beth perfect.." Chris drowned on like this forever but for a while now I learned to tune him out. _God! _Monday's always seem to be boring at the UMA (Undercover military assassins) agency, This place is pretty much what you watch on tv you know the cop shows. The difference: we don't shoot blanks when someone dies its for good were not famous and have to use alias' to even order coffee. This is the undercover department so all we do is play along with script and defeat the bad guys you know normal hero stuff.

"Hey sunshine, has Chris got to the Thompson project I heard that's saved for the best obviously me." I turned around to see Duncan the agency's bad boy, pointing to himself. If he wasn't dating Courtney the department manager he would most likely be in jail. He has a neon green Mohawk about 6' 1" and piercings, almost every girl wanted him and he thought he could have anyone he wanted. He's a total jerk but one of my closest friends.

"No he hasn't and he surly wouldn't give it to you, you remember the Hanson case you shot the wrong person!"

"That was not my fault okay it was dark and I was pretty sure if I didn't shot I would've died you wouldn't want that would you pasty" He said with her well-known smirk.

"Well if you want my hones-" I was interrupted by Chris calling my name.

"Gwen, Duncan and Emmalina will work the Carter case." I heard a few groans from Duncan fan girls who wanted to be on a case with him And the other Groans were from Emma's fan boys (explain soon) I like Duncan but the fan girls could take him for all I care I don't want to be shot!

"Well sunshine I guess we are working together" I rather get tortured by chef hatchet but what ever, the sooner we get the bad guy the quicker I can take 911 of speed dial.

"Okay I will go to your captain's office and drop the folders off now go...Shoo!" I quickly made my way to my office every undercover team had to have a captain, originally Emma was supposed to have my office but she turned it down.

"So you happy we paired" I turned around half expecting to see Duncan following me but the voice was higher so it had to be Emma.

"Are you nuts of course I am remember Paris" we both giggled at the thought of our last undercover trip.

"That was super fun you remember your dare?"

"having to run outside naked singing at the top of my lungs? hard to forget but we can't have that much Duncan is with us." I watched her eyes get wide, see since Duncan had started at UMA Emma has had a slight crush on him but never told him not wanting to make things awkward, since they knew each other since middle school. Now most people think by the way she dressed would make her an easy target oh no Emma was total eye candy.

She would wear a tight purple and black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage (but if it didn't she wouldn't wear it) with black skinny jeans and knee-high black boots with faux fur. About 5' 9", Caramel covered skin, shoulder length curly black hair with red highlights, dark Purple snake bites and almost peer black eyes. we were about the same time bit she was half a size bigger yet she fits my clothes and I fit hers. Did she ever have to use make up? NO! Am I a bit jealous? YES!

It's sorta weird I mean Duncan and Emma have known each other for ever I only met Duncan in high school and Emma in agent train it was like her 45 time taking the test she passed the first time but she just liked tests. I guess you could say that she was basically Izzy, Courtney me and Duncan wrapped in tight clothes

"Do you think we got a good one this time because I don't want to babysit the presidents children again that was BOORRING" I starting to laugh but she was right worst work week ever.

"Maybe but remember the prank we did on Courtney she would make sure we got something utterly slow like watching a turtle." I said walking in to my office, we were both laughing at that comment. My office was perfect in my opinion.. the walls black with my art hanging on the wall I would hate to think what would happen if someone like heather got it..eww. I walked around my desk, sat in my chair and Emma did her normal by sitting on the right corner of my desk.

"See now why can't you to get along like this with Courtney" Said Duncan who was leaning against my door frame. Everyone knew It was a rhetorical question but me or Emma was bound to give a few answers.

"Because she's uptight" I said pointing to a chair in front of my desk for him to sit.

"Because she's a bitch" Said Emma smiling. She really hated Courtney more that our shared hatred for heather.

"oh because she's controlling" I piped up, Duncan didn't try to defend his girlfriend he just nodded. I could hear Emma mutter under her breath 'because she looves you' I'm pretty sure that Duncan couldn't hear her by his next comment.

"What did yo-" He got interrupted by Chris maybe a good thing sometimes it would get awkward when someone mumbled.

"Okay who wants to be the kid?" We all looked at him like he came from another planet which sometimes we tried to confirm our suspicion.

"Um yea I'm really good at riddles and I'm stumped, soo.." said Emma holding up her hands.

"No no in this mission your going to be a family we need one child or one parent someone in the neighborhood my be with the Russians" Emma started to squeal and wouldn't stay still.

"I love this! I could be mom its going to be fun so who wants to be the kid maybe you should Duncan that way you have an excuse for shooting so poorly" We all started to laugh well except Duncan he glared at Emma she was just teasing him pursuing and pointing her lips. _There is no way he would fall for it _I was wrong.

"You know what i'm going to be the dad and you all can fuck off" He said his arms crossed in front of him. I wanted the conversation to go on it was fun watching them but Chris handed us our folders.

"So where we livin Chris" Duncan said flipping through the folder, as was I and Emma. I have to act 16 that should be easy just 6 years ago.

"I have to be 32! but I'm younger than both" Emma said pointing at us. Duncan smirked and I scoffed.

"Em, You know we are only older my a few months" Said Duncan She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then we all turned to Chris still standing by my door.

"You are going to live in Chicago the plane leaves in an hour I hope you guys can do it I put my best three agents on this...but they died, I'm joking good luck."


	2. change of plans

**Duncan's Point of View:**

After going home to pack a few suit cases I went back to work this time meeting the girls in the private airport.

"and here we were thinking you chicken out on us before the fun started" said Gwen looking down at her I-pod sitting on one of her suit cases. No one ever knew how long we would be on these missions so we pretty much had to pack everything.

"So how are you happ-" I was trying to talk to Emma about something when Gwen interrupted me with some good information.

"Dude she's got her ear phones in no way she's gonna hear you" _well she wont mind if I take one out right? _I asked myself. To tell you the truth I always saw Emma as a friend until puberty that's when it got weird, the same thing happened when I met Gwen, now there just two really hot girls I cant have. So I found Courtney she's keeps me from pretty much ruining my friendship with the two hottest spies.

"Hey are you excited to me my wife" I asked when I toke the left earphone from her ear. She jumped when she felt my hand on the small of her back, perfect. I could get any girl to like me no problem except for Gwen and Emmalina so since I couldn't get have them might as well friend them. She turned around and I could see her latest notebook, normally she writes in a random story in some notebook. They were as good as Gwen's drawings which were amazing.

"Well hello hubby thought you were gonna miss the plane" She said biting her bottom lip which was cute when she and Gwen did it. we have a complicated relationship, Everyone thinks that I'm having affair with Gwen which she thought about but Emma is the one who flirts more than me, who knows one day I may just give in to her seductive clothes its not like she has me on a leash like those other guys I don't even like her...that much.

"what and let my beautiful wife and daughter ride all alone." I said bringing her hips closer to me, and moved my hand up her side. She let out a little gasp but played along putting her hands around my neck and pushing up her chest (like it really needed to look bigger).

"Well that's not the only thing I had to do all by myself..if you know what I mean" I smirked I always knew what she meant she had the dirtiest mind ever! Then before I could say anything I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"yea, hi alone over there, not that I care. Its nice but if The monster looked at the cameras and found you to like that the Russians would be the least of our worries." We pulled away from each other standing there somewhat awkwardly till Gwen spoke again.

"I'm just going to take Emma over here before you 'accidentally' pop a seam on her tight shirt and shes just in her bra" Emma's cheeks went red and I felt mine start to burn. _I'm blushing at something I should take as a complement? _Anything I was thinking was wiped out when I heard Courtney's voice _plane hurry the fuck up._

"Dunkie! Dunkie!" I cringed at the pet name.._pure torture_. Turning around I Plastered a fake smile and hugged Courtney.

"Duncan stop it you can only hug me when you leave that way my uniform doesn't get wrinkled." rolling my eyes I thought of an idea I hugged her so I can leave. To test my theory I started to walk to my bags

"DUNCAN! where are you going" nope that plan sucks luckily Gwen came over with Emma and saved me.

"He was coming towards us" Courtney's eyes went wide like she figured everything out.

"and why is that?" she said trying not to sound jealous (not working). Gwen probably didn't have another lie other than 'because your a nut job' but I was saved by Emma thank god she can think of lies quick.

"Because we have to learn our names address and pets middle name and don't worry Courtney we have a family job so I'm pretend married to Duncan and Gwen's the daughter they wont be in the same room I promise." Courtney seemed to relax which made me relax. Everyone believed Emma lie or not and when me and Gwen get in trouble with her there then people go easy on us, I guess looks can be really deceiving.

"Oh! oh! the planes here everyone hurry up and get on I want to see Chicago" We turned to see she was right after about five minutes we got on the plane and found our seats luckily without Courtney.

"Hey girls thanks for saving my ass out there" They both looked up from their paper and smiled, If they weren't so different in the looked department the could be twins. Since I wasn't doing anything I decide to bug one of the girls, just because I was bored nothing more!. I picked Emma since we didn't get to finish our conversation.

"So since you saved me I guess I should find a way to return the favor" at first she giggled still looking down at the paper then when I didn't say anything more she looked up, worried.

"Oh your n..not joking?" I shook my head and then when I looked back she wasn't nervous or scared she looked like that purple cat that smiled real big. Now I'm the one that's scared, she leans in using her finger to tell me to come closer. the way she was leaning I could see right down her shirt I didn't mean to but there was really no room for air between her breasts. She had caught me staring.

"you like them?" she said in a more than cheerful voice what is going on, and how the hell do I answer that.

"w..well ...I..n..ye.." I was stuttering and all she was doing was laughing I could hear Gwen laugh behind, great.

"Okay back to business about that favor you know I don't like waiting so we will be even if...hmm if you kiss me" She said biting her lip. _how was she single? _I could hear Gwen's breathing as she watched closely behind me. It didn't take a favor for me to kiss her but she doesn't need to know that. I nod in agreement and she seems to light up. We both leaned in centimeters away so close that I could smell her chap stick: peppermint, when we were interrupted by the pilot.

"Um yes excuse me passengers we are having a major problem with the plane and im afraid you will have to jump out thank you!"

"WHAT!" all three of us said in simultaneously. Both me and Gwen are in shock thinking this is a joke and Emma was tying a rope to the bags and tossing parachutes at us.

"Emma calm down this just a test" Gwen said in her most soothing voice possible.

"Gwen if it's a test your failing if its real you're dying" I still didn't believe till the pilot came out with a parachute and left the cock pit. since we had one pilot it had to be real who would drive the plane. Everyone jumped out holing a rope for once I wish we didn't pack a lot. I know that you leave everything well this is all we have so were not leaving it-sorry. When we landed we looked over at the plane that had already crashed.

"Okay now I don't want to act all wakoo because I'm not like that but did Chris talk you to crashing the fucking plane" Emmalina was holding a gun to the pilot, he had his hand to his head. I should be calming her down but I got a question were does she hide her gun like really her clothes are so tight you would see it. I could hear Gwen shouting that Emma should put it down I never knew Gwen had such a good voice.

"Y..yes he did" Said the scared pilot, Both me and Gwen looked shocked, Emma just put the gun down smiling.

"Why would Chris do this" Gwen said tears in her eyes, probably for the fact that our boss wants us dead. I walked over to Gwen and wrapped my arms.

"Well Because he's psychotic, more full of himself than Duncan and always has Blaineley or Courtney in his ear yelling something. Then with our latest prank we may have pushed it to far." Said Emma looking through her phone, she had tied up the pilot.

"Emma, honey what are you doing" Asked Gwen concerned, she looked up and smiled before saying something.

"plane crash course didn't you play attention First we find where we are, then call for help." Gwen and I nodded and turned are phones out.

"yes! we are in..Cape Town, South Africa what the hell we didn't have to leave the fucking country for this mission and you bring us to Africa!" Gwen was yelling at the pilot this time, I was going to calm her down when my phone rang. It was Chris so I put it on speaker.

" Are you dead yet?" Both girls turned around to the sound of his voice, they did not look happy.

"no, but you will be soon!" Emma growled.

"what the hell Chris you told your fucking pilot to go to Africa!" We could hear Chris laugh through the phone which didn't help anyone with their anger, how can he just play with lives like that.

"well I'm not sorry but you have to find your way to Chicago by yourself the mission still stands so good luck" He hung up as soon as he finished talking so we couldn't object to his statement.

"Ugh I knew something was up when Chris said 'good luck'" Gwen groaned, stomping her right foot.

"wait guys I think I may know someone who can help us he lives here and I met him on my second mission." She grabbed the rope which held her bags and started to walk off in some direction. Me and Gwen glanced at each other, then shrugged and followed with our suit cases (after we untied the pilot)

"Hey cup cake who is this person and can we trust him?" I asked Emma who was a few yards in front of us, She turned around with a wicked smile.

"I trust him more than you with a gun hubby" No one will let that go shoot one agent in the leg and your suddenly a horrible shot.

"does he have a name?" asked Gwen.

"Trent."


	3. Intruders

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"Emma we have walked for two hours are we anywhere close to this guys house" I had to ask even though we have been trained to walk across the desert, we weren't trained to do it while carrying our whole life behind us.

"Yea..past..this..house and...here we are." She tilted her head like she was trying to listen to something, before I could ask Duncan did.

"Cupcake what are you doing" She moved her hand in the air motioning him to be quiet, then I'm guessing she heard what ever she was hoping to because she grabbed her bags and started walking again. _what was that about? _as if reading my mind she yelled behind her.

"I had to check if he was home" Both Duncan and I nodded knowing this made as much sense as her and followed her when or bags. I pushed the pilot in front of my who was carrying one of each of our bags since he landed us here. When Emma was out of earshot I decided to talk to Duncan about what happened earlier.

"So 'dad' what was with that kiss well almost kiss." He looked shocked that I would bring that up.

"She wanted a kiss in trade for the favor I would be a bad husband not to give her one." I couldn't help but laugh he's totally in to her any other girl asked for a kiss and he would say 'no'.

"Bullshit Duncan you know you wanted to kiss her hell you wanted to dry hump her at the airport." I saw him smirk as if that was some sort of accomplishment.

"Hey I can't help it if she finds me hot." He said as we walked In to the open door Emma when in a few minutes ago. I was surprised to see the inside looked bigger than the outside, it was Beige walls and had a hallway to the left with four door. On the couch was Emma and a boy I can only assume was Trent. He looks to be the same age as me he had black hair and green eyes, _totally hot! _I was still Gawking when Duncan grunted getting everyone's attention.

"So you going to introduce us cupcake?" She jumped from the couch, finally realizing we were there.

"Oh guys this is Trent, Trent this is Gwen and Duncan my two best friends. Can we stay here for a bit our boss tried to kill us." He thought about it for a second and answered.

"Sure you can but we have to talk about sleeping arrangements before we do anything I have two guest bedrooms."

"Well is it okay if the Pilot sleeps on your couch I'm not done 'asking' him questions" she used her fingers to make air quotes on the 'asking' part. I feel sorry for the pilot.

"No problem" He seemed so nice.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Duncan or Emma they are both blanket stealer's." That's not true, only Emma but I'm doing them a favor.

"Well I'm not sure dunkie would be okay to share a bed with a hot girl I mean he's so used to Courtney." That's a trap and he is so going to fall for it.

"we should share a bed as you know were married do a lot in bed" he said trying to make her back down, for being two of the best spies they were stupid. Knowing full well where this conversation was going I decided to get to know Trent, I walked over and held out my hand.

"Hi as Emma said I'm Gwen." He shook it and smiled warmly.

"I'm Trent its nice to meet you." When I got my hand back I realized how tired I was.

"It's one in the afternoon here and I know this is weird to ask but do you have coffee" I asked him hoping the answer was yes. Hey you try walking for two hours in cape town and not get tired.

"yea, come with me in the kitchen and I'll get you some but should we stop them" he pointed to the bickering friends.

"no, they do this all the time when it gets quiet then I have to step in because they are about to do something they both might regret." I said as I followed him in to his Kitchen.

"Is that such a bad thing" I giggled to myself I guess Emma didn't tell him about Courtney.

"Yes, if word got out that Duncan kissed another girl King Kong would be in Africa." We both laughed at my comment his laugh is hot, like the rest of him. I sat down at the table in the middle of his modern kitchen.

"Wow, really nice what do you do for a living?"

"Boats" _oh yea because I know so much from that._

"what do you mean by that" I ask hoping that he will give me an answer that consists of more that five letters.

"Oh I design boats" not even five words but still impressive. _He's handsome, rich, nice but why in Africa?_

"Can I ask why you live in Africa" He turned around and leaned on the counter top.

"Sure if you tell me when I can be expecting your boyfriend to ask to sleep in my guest bedroom" wow that was subtle, I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"No time soon, I don't have one" He smiled him like I told him that he won the lottery,it was cute and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I live here because...I dont know I always wanted to live here when I was a kid" He said shrugging then there was an awkward silence till I spoke up.

"So how do you know Emma" He started to laugh _why? _

"Well it was about four years ago and I was in New York deciding what to do I wanted and still do to become a musician. I was at a coffee-house at the time, playing some music when she came to me and told me she would take me anywhere in the world if she could stay at my place for the night. Of course I thought she was crazy and said no then I never saw her again until I went home. S-"

"She was at your apartment!" I cut him off I haven't heard the story before it just seems like something she would do.

"Did she tell you?" He asked with a smile, I shook my head.

"Nope just seems like Emma"

" oh yea, I came in and she was laying on my couch reading a book. I asked what she was doing there? and how she got in all she did was tell me her offer still stood and she needed to lay low so the penguins don't find her." He said the last part as if it was odd but it isn't I remember her telling me about a mission with penguins.

"so then what?" This story was a bit interesting and I didn't want him to stop talking I like his voice.

"I called the cops, when they got there she was gone 15 minutes later she was back on the couch. I tried to call the cops, until she tied me down and explained everything to me. I still didn't believe her, till she showed me a video of her undercover family." _wow she told him everything that could get him killed or her fired_. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down across the table.

"So how did you meet?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Training she was the bad guy and I was the good guy, I couldn't find her for the life of me. Turns out she was walking behind me the whole time. After three days she got tired of following me and tapped my shoulder, when I turned around she shot me." He laughed at my embarrassment but stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh" I waved my hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it I got her back now every Sunday we are at headquarters we try to kill each other. So what do you do for fun around here?" He got up and walked out of the room, _what did I say?_ A bit later he came back with a guitar.

"I play music when I'm bored do you want me to play you something?" I thought about it for a minute, already knowing my answer. I didn't want him to think I was eager but who doesn't want to listen to a cute guy play guitar.

"sure" He smiled and I felt my cheeks warm as I smiled back.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

After a while of our friendly insults to each other we still talking, till the Trent guy came out and went to the hallway, then came back and went to the kitchen with a guitar.

"Someone wants to be Elvis" I heard Emma laugh she was sitting right next to me, with her head on my shoulder and I felt very comfortable.

"So I guess we get to share a bed" I said in what I thought was my head but apparently out loud.

"yea but at least we don't have to sleep on this crappy couch" Said Emma who got up and was walking to her suit cases in the corner.

"You know you still owe me that kiss hubby." She was bending down, looking in what I can only guess is a make up bag but I don't have the slightest clue what could be in there.

"well cupcake come sit on daddy's lap and I'll kiss you" She dropped what ever she was looking for and turned around. _I must have said something that sparked her interest._ She started to walk towards me then sat on my lap, which the thing in between my legs liked very much.

"well I see your not the only one who likes me on your lap." she said looking down.

"well I'm sure I would like it less if you stopped moving your hips" I said smirking, I don't think she knew she doing it but I don't want her stopping.

"Oh are you saying I should quit _dunkie_" God she was going to make me nuts, tonight I would need super strength to not have my way with her.

"No I'm not saying that babe" I couldn't take my eyes from her lips, do you get that feeling with that person where you want to kiss them but just can't , that's this.

"So a-" I cut her off and ended up kissing her I couldn't stop myself after a while she kissed me back. I don't want to sound mushy but I guess it felt like, I don't know lava and ice at the same time. It was getting more intense and would've went farther if Gwen didn't catch us, I'm thinking she should-be been mom.

"Well lookie here it seems my 'parents' are going to make me a new brother or sister." Emma got up from my lap and stood there her face turning a pink since she was darker than Gwen it was always harder to make her blush.

"I w-was ..just.." Shes speechless that is a once in a lifetime moment you know.I looked over at Gwen who was standing in front of the guy I think should be called Elvis.

"Oh come on pasty yo can't really say you didn't enjoy watching" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Emma didn't talk to me for about two and half minutes. I don't blame her we both don't like awkward the longer it stays the worst it got.

"So I guess were even which sucks you're a good kisser not as good at me but I sure don't wonder why I married you" She smiled that hot, wicked smile. _god I'm screwed._

* * *

At around eleven we all decided to get to bed,_ I hate time change. _After we figured out who was sleeping in each room I changed and climbed in the empty bed, somewhat irritated that Gwen had spent so much time with 'rich pretty boy'. I'm not jealous but they just wouldn't go together, all my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open.

"hey piercings" she walked over to the bathroom and I heard the water running but she didn't change in there, no she changed out side of the bathroom, she definitely ain't shy. Even if she changed in the bathroom her see through night-gown would give me the save amazing view, which was covered when she climbed in to bed (on her stomach).

"I definitely don't wonder why I married you" I said putting my hand on her ass, there's that wicked smile.

"and thing this body is after having your daughter 16 years ago...wait are you saying that if I wasn't this sexy you wouldn't have married me" I couldn't help but smile because she put on that sad innocent voice, my laughing stopped when I saw a figure behind her in the corner. Hoping she would get my point I tried to act as unnatural as possible.

"Emmalina I do not think you are attractive and I'm thinking about becoming a priest" That was the most outrageous thing I could think off and luckily she caught on. I don't know how maybe she did that thing where she reads my mind but the next thing we know were both pointing a gun a each others corners. I turned around to see that someone was behind me and the butt of a gun hit me in the face.


	4. Jealousy

**Gwen's Point of View:**

I woke up with a horrible head ache I had a dream that I was being carried out of the bed so of course I started fighting back then I got hit in the head with the butt of a gun. Looking around to see that it wasn't a dream I was in Trent's living room tied up to a chair, with Duncan and Emma on my sides in the same position.

"Ahh god she's awake the first one too" Said a familiar voice I couldn't place till I looked up and saw my friend Bridgette.

"Heyy whats going on why everyone acting so weird" She tried to look evil but apparently broke down Geoff her husband came up next to her comforting her telling her 'its going to be okay' what the hell is going on.

"I'm sorry Geoff but I can't do it she's my friend maybe we should go back and tell Chris to find someone else." I've said this before and I'll say it again WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! She wont look me in the eye, I can't find Trent, my best friends are passed out by me...Oh My God this is an assassination gone wrong.

"Bridgette is this really..what I think this is?" I forced her to look at me, how could Chris send my friend to kill me why not Courtney she would do it easy. Before Bridgette could speak Emma and Duncan woke up.

"What the hell, why and I fucking tied." That was Duncan he looked around the room till his eyes landed on Geoff who is one of his friends.

"Dude let me the fuck out why and I even tied up?" Emma answered that question.

"It's an AGW. Bridgette where's Trent?" She said looking towards the hallway. That makes sense of why he isn't here he's in his bedroom, is there a chance he could be behind this?

"TRENT!" after Geoff yelled Trent's name very loud he came from behind us in what I think was the kitchen, don't totally remember. When he was in eyesight he looked at all of us separately, each different. Duncan: hatred, just met and hate each other. Emma: guilty, probably for letting us get killed. Me: apologetic, and if we weren't in this stupid situation I would have forgiven him.

"What the hell Trent I trusted you and you tell them were we are?!" I felt a knife slide in to my hand while Emma cussed out Trent. Knowing full well that the knife was from Duncan I looked at him and he silently told me to give it to Emma. Makes sense he has like 12 knifes in his back pocket, one good thing about being friends with a criminal. When I handed the knife to Emma she froze for a minute then toke it and I got handed another for myself.

"Em calm down, Bridge why did Chris send you to kill us?" She was quiet for a moment like she was trying to keep it in but it all spilled.

"Well you guys are the best but Chris knows that Duncan's a liability, Emma told Trent and what you did with Pixie corps, and you guys are on blame for the Macther case" Those makes us a bit bad but not enough to kill us and the Macther case was so not our fault. In fact it was goody to shoes Courtney she screwed up and blamed us, finally the rope was cut and I was the last one free, but we all stayed still.

"So your going to kill us for something we didn't do?" Said Emma, her voice breaking she looked like she was going to cry. Me and her have been through worse so I know it's an act but still I wouldn't want to be the one to kill her.

"w..what well we should but no we can't you guys mean so much to us and we don't believe you screwed up the Macther. Beside Gwen was in Hawaii that week no way she was near the explosion" I stood up and cut the rope at my legs, which scared Trent. Ugh can't believe I liked that backstabbing jerk. my blood started to boil and I was going to hit him until Duncan came from behind me and punched him in the nose.

"Oh my hero" I know girlish but what I did next was way worse, I kissed him it didn't take him long to kiss me back. Then reality hit me I was kissing my best friend the one I had a crush on in 10th grade but I don't like him now..do I?

"Hmm okay Gwen I know how you felt when I kissed him" When I heard her voice I was pulled down to earth although kissing him felt like fireworks in my brain or walking outside when its raining but hot. I pulled away from him and walked over to Emma feeling my face flush, uncontrollably.

"S-sorry juvie" Oh good embarrass myself more.

"It's all good pasty I'm hard to resist" and with that I was back to normal just in time for Trent (who saw everything) to walk over to the couch muttering something under his breath.

"Okay with that display of affection that we will keep between us where suppose to..you know and were not going to.. so you have to go ARFA" If word got out that we were going ARFA (agents, running falsely accused), then more agents would be after us and Chris would 'take care of' Bridgette and Geoff.

"Come with us" It was funny that their eyes popped out of their head when I said that. I wast just going to leave them that's practically murder and I don't want to kill anyone I don't have to, I always feel guilty after. They looked at each other it's like they can read each others minds.

"No dudette we can't" They didn't see it yet, luckily Emma decided to explain.

"If you don't Chris knows you helped us out then your dead" Duncan was oblivious to this whole conversation, he had the same look on his face from yesterday. When Emma and him were making out on the couch, wonder whats going on in that brain.

"Fine we will go with you but where?" Said my blonde surfer friend, glad she is coming.

"Oh oh my sister doing a mission with Beth in Paris she can help us and not tell Chris or Beth."

"Isn't your sister-" I was trying to ask Emma a question when she cut me off with an answer.

"Izzy, yes, were half" Well this just got interesting and much more dangerous.

* * *

This trip is going to take us around eight fucking days, It been two hours already and I'm not happy. We still have the pilot with us but made him change encase he has a tracker, we also brought Trent. Want to know why because we can't risk him telling someone where we're going, luckily I'm not the only one that would like to kill Trent with his excessive whining.

"You could have left me there I wouldn't have said anything, this is just taking forever!" Is he trying to piss us off. I wish we didn't have to leave our phones at his house, then we could give it to him, so he could play.  
So all of us are in this minivan driving to Paris well as far as we can go. No phones plenty of cash and our suitcases, which Geoff and Bridge had there's to after they were suppose to kill us they were supposed to go on a mission ironic right? Geoff was driving, Bridgette next to him in the passenger seat. The pilot (really got to learn his name) and Trent were in the very back and me Duncan and Emma were in the middle row. With Emma on the left Duncan in the middle and me on the other end.

"So Duncan what was it like to kiss Gwen" I froze and It seemed like everyone else did to, I expected Emma to ask that but Instead Trent did and his voice was full of hate. Truthfully I really wanted to know the answer I think everyone did.

"None of your damn business Elvis no one wants to know" not true I'm pretty sure EVERYONE wanted to know, heck even the pilot.

"I actually want to know" at least that's what I think I heard, Emma said it so quiet I don't think she meant to say it out loud. It was quiet for a moment then Duncan leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her facial expression stayed still until he started to pull away that's when she grabbed his jaw and kissed him._What the hell did he tell her_ and um I think I might be jealous.

"Duncan you're not single, remember the wrath of Courtney" And with Bridgette's comment he pulled away and they both looked sad...good. Oh my god I'm a monster I shouldn't think like that if they want to swap spit then fine by me...it's not fine.

"Oh come on there are three hot girls in here, your married and these two are single are you saying I can't have a little fun" I saw Bridgette and Emma blush and felt my cheeks burn. Duncan put his hand on Emma's thigh slowly moving it higher and I was caught up in my stupid jealousy that I froze when he kissed me. Do I think it's wrong that he kissed both of us? yes, totally but now all three of us have kissed each other.

"hey she doesn't want you to kiss her" _Oh god_ will Trent shut up because of him Duncan stopped kissing me, I'm going to break Trent's nose.

"You mother fucker will you shut up you don't know who I want to kiss or not" I don't know what came over me but it felt good to say that to him. He looked shocked well actually almost everyone did.

"So um..hey Geoff you have been awfully quiet whats up man" He sighed and looked out the mirror, then froze.

"nothing much It's just the person behind me who does that look like" We all turned around to see what he was talking about. There was an angry woman with freckles, wearing a gray sweater, she had shoulder length brown hair.

"Is that...Courtney?" I saw Duncan nod his face pale along with everyone else. We. Are. Screwed.


	5. Gas Station Bathroom

**Courtney's Point of View:**

So all managers are supposed to be at a big corporate meeting in Florida, and I'm not one to miss a meeting but I **have** to be in Africa...for personal reasons. Don't get me wrong I have trust in Duncan (not a lot), it's his two best friends that I don't trust. When I found out the three were getting 'washed', because of my problem (well other than the fact of being worried for my Dunkie) I wanted to jump for joy, I'm not the one getting in any trouble. Then I realized that all I had to do was swoop in and save Duncan, then he would have to change his name and all the other things that I don't like about him so the police don't recognized him and we he could live. I mean who cares about the other two yes I might shed a small tear to watch Emma get killed because I see a bit of my self in her but that Gothic freak no way, she deserved to be killed long time ago.

"Of course Chris would send 'friends' to go kill them" I said to myself rubbing my temples. Bridgette and Geoff are total softies when it comes to killing their friends, _it's like grow a pair_. I was sitting in my bright blue sedan across the street, listening and watching everything that was going on in the house, even when the whiter than marshmallow chick kissed MY BOYFRIEND. I was about to kill that bitch right there, I can't have a gun since I'm just a manager but that just means I would have to do it the slow painful way.

That was two and a half hours ago, so basically now I'm driving behind them super angry following them to Paris, which they so kindly told me. Am I mad? yes. Could I be madder: No. Well that's at least what I thought till I saw Duncan lean over and kissed Emma, then after a while kiss that boyfriend stealing slut, Gwen. I was so wrong it wasn't Gwen and Duncan it was all three of them and he betrayed me. So caught up in my anger I broke my PDA that was in the hand I didn't have on the steering wheel.

"Well ain't this just fucking great" I'm pretty sure someone said I was behind them because they all turned around and all eyes were on me. Trying to look as calm as possible I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and tried to call Duncan but got no answer, _oh he has some nerve_ I tried everyone still no answer.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"Just for safe measures does anyone know CPR" I gave a weak chuckle as what I thought was Emma joking, but then realized she wasn't joking. _Courtney saw me kiss both of them she had to._

"Geoff slow down so we can talk t-"

"Nooo!" the three of us in the middle cut Bridgette off. If we slowed down and let her even near us she would kill everyone, I'm so stupid why did I kiss them. I'm starting to regret it not by much I mean they kissed me back and I felt awesome kissing two girls with out them freaking out.

"well maybe it's not her I mean what is she doing in Africa she has to be in the states for a big meeting and plus that girl doesn't have a PDA so it can't be her...right?" said Gwen trying to make everyone feel better, it didn't work that well.

"that's what you guys get if you fucking died like your boss told you then you wouldn't be smoochin and I would be back home!" _Oh god_ now is not the fucking time for Trent to complaining we have bigger problems than his feelings.

"Geoff pull over in the right alley two streets ahead of us please" We all looked at Emma like she was crazy obviously this was a joke but she was dead serious her face looked different scary and somewhat sexy, _why am I'm thinking like that right now_. Geoff did listen, he looked scared of her don't blame him, technically she was worse than Courtney she just knew how to control herself.

"Um Cupcake, do you really think that's a good plan?" I asked suspiciously as the car made its way in to the ally. After a few minutes I saw Courtney's car drive past and everyone let out a sigh no one knew they were holding in.

"wow dudette how did you know she wouldn't follow us" now all eyes were on Emma and her cheeks got darker, it was awfully cute.

"Courtney got cut off, and when we were out of sight you turned. she's long on by now so we should go" He nodded and pulled out of the alley, then I felt both my hands get slightly colder. I looked down and saw that in my right hand was Gwen's, my left: Emma's I don't think they knew I was going the same thing with the other but I have to say I like the feeling. That was pretty much it other than the couple up front making out at the lights, Trent's excessive complaining until Gwen hit him _that's my girl_ well not mine. Mine is a crazy, super jealous girl, who I really don't know why I'm dating. After a while I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Duncan, we got to change drivers bro, Bridgette and I can't stay awake anymore" Seems about right they have driven for hours. I nodded and looked over to Gwen (I would need someone to keep me up) She was asleep, her face so still and pale with smudged eyeliner and a teenie tiny curl in her blue lips, not wanting to wake her I turned over to Emma. Who is awake with her headphones in her ears, writing in a purple journal I leaned over trying to read what she was writing when I saw my name. Accidentally I poked her ribs trying to read, she jumped and quickly shut the note-book.

"Hey its my turn to drive, you want to come up with me so the two up front can sleep back here together." She was glaring at me her lips pursed and eyes narrowed, what did I do?

"Why don't you ask Gwen since you two are so lovey dovey" She snapped back, well something is very wrong...is she jealous? Well if so I can't tell her that I tried Gwen first can I? why is she jealous? My head was starting to hurt from these questions so I went back to the conversation at hand.

"Because something is bugging you and we can talk about it while I drive" That made her stiff for a moment, then she turned back to her flirty normal self.

"Fine but we have to stop to eat then we'll get food for everyone else." Of course my head went to the gutter not my fault she purposely said it that way. When my mind was finally clear of dirty images I noticed she was staring at me with a huge grin. Then Bridgette open the door so we could get out.

"What why are you smiling so big" I asked walking to the driver's seat.

"Oh nothing it's just I like watching you when you think about something dirty you make a face that's.." She mumbled the last of her sentence while getting in to the passenger's seat, which sucked I wanted to know what she was going to say. I looked passed the steering wheel we were going to need gas.

"Looks like we get to eat earlier than we thought we got to get to a gas station." I said, when she smiled I couldn't help but smirk. Driving was quiet not awkward just quiet until she spoke up.

"So what was it like to kiss your daughter" She asked trying to hide the curiosity from her voice.

"Well it was really good," She didn't look happy when I said that. "but it was nothing close to kissing my wife" She looked up to me her almost black eyes were actually brighter than normal and cheeks pink.

"Babe your eyes look..different" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"oh yea my eyes change shades with my mood" She said while I turned in to a gas station, how have I never noticed that before then again I'm not normally staring in her eyes. She let's me stare at her chest totally wrong for me to do that but still.

"hmm okay you get the food and I will get the gas" She smiled, unbuckled and started to walk inside. Then It hit me that I had to use the bathroom no one was awake but they should be fine, if I lock the doors. I walk in and don't see Emma anywhere but who do I see ... Courtney in the chip aisle.

"Crap" I mutter and crouch down on my way to the bathroom. It was unlocked but not empty Emma was in there with a gun to my face.

"Woah, hot stuff calm down it just me, I had to stay out of sight of Courtney." She lowered the gun and put it in her boot guess that's where she puts it...good to know.

"oh guess I didn't lock the door what are you doing I thought you were going to get the gas" she asked while moving to sit on the sink. Then I remembered why I even came in.

"I uh...have to use the bathroom" my face felt red and I watched as she tried to hold in a laugh. I glared at her and she got up and went to the corner covering her eyes.

"well then you can use the bathroom and I wont look..much" not even wanting to argue I walked to the toilet and turned around to see her, sitting on the floor writing in a small notepad _where did she get that?_ Before I could use the bathroom I heard the door open but it wasn't Emma.

"You two are soo dead!" said the shrill preppy girl we were trying to avoid. I pulled my gun from my waist and turned around to see Emma pointing a gun to Courtney and Courtney pointing a gun at me and her. _How the hell did she get a gun?_

"Courtney put the gun down and we can talk this out" Said Emma not moving her gun she leaned down and got the gun from her boot '_then where did the first one come from?'_ and pointed them both at Courtney I had to ask her why.

"why are you pointing two at her and Courtney why do you have a gun?" Courtney looked at me shocked that I was there _like hello._

"oh it was easy I just grabbed a few guns from your car when I slit your friends throat." I was in disbelief but Emma was...

"YOU WHAT!" Courtney just started to laugh which got both of us more angry and Emma shot Courtney in the foot while I toke the guns. She held her foot starting to cry was fun to watch, while we both put our weapons away.

"I WAS JOKING YOU BITCH!" That didn't stop cupcake nope she leaned down over Courtney and held out her hand to me.

"what?" I asked totally confused.

"Knife, I want to give Courtney a little something" When she said that I got chills, shit she's scary when mad. I found a knife in my back pocket and handed it to her kinda scared of what she would do.

"Hubby I think you should leave I'm about to cut your girlfriend"

"she's not my girlfriend anymore, Courtney we are over" She looked shocked that I would break up with the psycho. I walked out of the bathroom and seconds later heard Courtney's scream. Not wanting to stay more than needed I grabbed a bunch of food paid for it along with the gas and walked back to the car, where everyone but the pilot was asleep. Three minutes later Emma came back with my knife in her hand, blood everywhere.

"Okay we're good but she will be coming back because well shes Courtney" She said laughing handing me back my knife.

"Cupcake your clothes" She looked down and help up one finger telling me not to start the car. Leaning over she pushed the trunk button and went to go get new clothes. When she came back in she started to change, and I caught my self staring at her half-naked.

"Um so should I start driving?" she nodded putting on her shirt, pity but I don't think my pants could take much more before showing something.


	6. Good guy? Bad guy?

**Courtney's Point of View:**

_That bitch shot me! and Duncan broke up with me but we do that all the time when we are mad so we still go out, he can't get over me._ I use water to clean my cuts that, that freak gave me now I look like I cut myself. I hopped out of the gas station holding my left foot, when I got there I toke out my first aid kit.

"That bitch is worse than that Gothic slut how did I not see it ohhh they are all so dead but first I'm going to sue them just because they are trying to take my dunkie" I cleaned and wrapped my foot in a bandage since I was a CIT, I know how to clean gunshot wounds. When done I grabbed my 'encase of emergency' PDA and called Chris, I would need back up to take them down.

"WHAT!? WHO IS THIS?! GOD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" I was trying to talk to him but he wouldn't stop talking, when he did he hung up, so I called him again talking as soon as he picked up.

"Chris don't, yell it's Courtney. Gwen Emma and Duncan have gone AOR _(agents on run)_ they have persuaded Bridgette and Geoff that they are ARFA I'm in..somewhere near them they are going to Paris for help." I could hear his breathing get harder, perfect if he was mad the three would be dead by the end of the day.

"where are they and you?"

"I'm in Winburg Africa I got shot in the foot by Emma, they left a little while ago" Oh this is going to be so fun, I going to personally ask to kill the two girls.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

_"Do you remember the time we skipped and came to this park?" I looked over and saw his neon green Mohawk. We were on the swings at a park I used to live by, It's sunset and the sky is orange and pink._

_"don't you mean 'times' we did it almost all sophomore year." I said laughing and punching him in the arm. He got of his swing and walked in front of me, his face inches from mine._

_"you want to know a secret?" he asked next to my ear, his breath made an exciting shiver go down my back, and my palms felt clammy._

_"A-always" he leaned back and looked in my eyes as I did the same. Slowly he moved closer and closer, then it was hard to breathe and our lips touched but unlike other times it was rough yet passionate._

"Owww" I felt an elbow in my ribs. I open my eyes and see Geoff right next to me barely awake.

"ohh sorry dudette" I nodded and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, so I decided to stay awake. Everyone but Bridgette and Geoff where awake, apparently he could get back to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine" When I heard Duncan's voice I froze with my fingers touching my lips.

"Gwenny are you alright" Said Emma hearing her voice made me realized I can't have a dream like that. I shook my head and laid back.

"yea I'm alright just a bad dream..how long have I been asleep?" I asked stretching my legs as much as possible in the cramped car.

"about 9 hours you missed some stuff while you were sleeping" The two up front started to snicker. I was so confused when I heard my stomach growl and Emma digged in a bag in front of her, then handed me a bag of chips.

"Where did you get these" the two laughed even harder, I'm starting to get irritated by this. I just woke up I'm grumpy, hungry, cranky and want to kiss someone I can't, and they are just laughing.

"Well when you were sleeping I started to drive so the the two could sleep and we had to get gas" he started to laugh again, not very funny but what ever.

"and guess who we saw..Courtney well we hid in the bathroom and he had to go pee" Said Emma finishing his sentence.

"She walked in and held a gun at us saying she slit your guy's throats" I started to smile this story was getting interesting and watching Emma's face was fun. She would just nod and cover her mouth trying to control her laughs.

"I got so mad that I shot her in the foot and asked for Duncan's knife then told him to leave so I could give her a present" She had that wicked crazy smile that her and her sister share, that everyone is afraid of. "when he was gone I used the knife to cut in her arms not very deep just enough to leave scares so now if she puts her arms together you get 'psycho bitch'" This time when they laughed I did to that's what the bitch gets.

"yea while she was making Courtney scream" he poked her side "I got the food but still didn't use the bathroom" wow I sleep for 9 hours and I miss everything I ever wanted to see.

"Wow sounds like you two had fun anything else happen?" For once I wanted the pervy details, I guess I'm somewhat jealous of both of them. I don't like Duncan kissing Emma and I don't like Emma kissing Duncan, _god I feel like Courtney over reacting to everything._

"not much Duncan had a bit of a problem with his pants" She giggled does Duncan like her? well even if he did he can't touch her he's got Courtney. They went back to what ever they were talking about before I woke up. My head is hurting and I'm so cramped in this tiny fucking car, so I decided to listen to music and draw. Maybe that would take my mind off the two up front.

**Trent's Point of View:**

I've been in this stupid vehicle complaining for about an hour, that I have to use the bathroom yet no one is listening. The only good time is when Gwen woke up, I really hope she doesn't hate me. I mean I only did what I had to do, if not then I would be in a casket. I'm not the bad guy, I'm the unfortunate hero.

"psst hey you still have to use the bathroom?" It was the pilot, Rich. Since we were both slightly tied in the back seats of a mini van we decided to get to know each other. If anybody was the bad guy it's him, I found out he is..well lets just say a forceful person in the woman genital area. When he were at my house (before we got in this way to small car) he asked me if he could 'do it' with one of the girls I told him no from raping my friends.

"Yea I do but their not listening anymore, with the two blondes they were at least nice." They were, especially the Geoff guy he forgave me for what I did.

"Talk about it, did you see the rack on that married one?" I looked over at him and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Dude that's disgusting don't think like that." Then I could hear both Emma and Duncan laughing, Don't even get me started on this guy, he flirts with both Emma and Gwen and they don't seem to mind, not that I'm jealous of him but he's as sick as the Rich. apparently Rich didn't think he was such a good man either.

"I'm don't like this Duncan guy he seems to have both our girls wrapped around his punk fingers, especially your girl Gwen" _What the hell?_

"First of all Gwen is not mine...second OUR girls? Exactly which one is yours?" This guy is more insane than I thought but neither Gwen nor Emma is 'his'. I just wouldn't allow it I love Emma she's one of my closest friends and I just met Gwen and have plans to be with her.

"Ha, I like the one with the red in her hair, she seems like she would be good in bed" I'm not really sure what I'm thinking right now but I think he is right. I had a dream and she was the best I had, but who knows it may be my imagination.

"sure, sure. What do you think I can do so Gwen will forgive me?" Don't really want to listen to this I have bigger problems. I have like a connection with Gwen, we talked for hours before I called the agency maybe I was the bad guy.

"Well we get them alone say we have to use the bathroom, you fall behind. Then I start to touch Gwen and you fight me off, Gwen thinks you're a hero and the other is such a horn dog she will do it with me. Deal?" Well I really can't think of anything better, so I guess we will go with that.

"Okay dude you got a deal but we have to make sure the punk wannabe doesn't come with us." He nodded and started yelling to Emma that he had to use the bathroom.

"hey pretty girl..we have to use the bathroom" The two upfront both turned around but had different looks on their faces. I laughed at Duncan he was jealous that Rich toke attention away from him. priceless. Emma on the other hand, looked confused.

"Okay Duncan would you stop at the next gas station I will take them to the bathroom."

"no you shouldn't go alone, I'll go with you." _What no!_ This would ruin all the plans if he came with.

"Its okay, I'll take Gwen she surely wants to get out of this car" _Ha!_ he looked angry, good. She patted Gwen's knee to get her attention and Gwen agreed to get out. After what felt like eternity we finally got to the gas station, it was hot, bright and muggy luckily I'm used to it. The two girls started talking while I fell behind like planned.

"Um, I think something touched my butt" She announced looking behind her, she was right. Rich quickly touched her and walked away, he's a fast little fucker.

"Your butt is probably still asleep from the car." Emma pointed out, putting her head on Gwen's shoulders. I wish Rich would make the move already, then seconds later as if he heard me tell him to hurry up he went up to Gwen. Unfortunately It all happened to fast for my brain to comprehend. One second we were walking along a wall to the bathrooms, the next Gwen was against the wall with Rich on top of her.

"Get the fuck off me you pervert!" He had her hands held by her head and before I could go over there to save her she beat the shit out of him.

"You fucking perv, don't you ever touch me like that again." Instead of beating up Rich, I had to pull Gwen from him, not the way we planned. Emma was no help, she just stood by the wall and laughed to herself. Okay if she knew Gwen could take care of herself, why didn't she at least pull her off of him.

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath, but I didn't expect to be kicked to the ground.

"What the hell was that about" I said holding my stomach, where she punched me.

"You fucking prick, first ya plan to have ya friend try an fuck us so you can be the hero, then when I tell her and watch it all play out ya call me a 'bitch'! Go to the fucking bathroom so we can leave." She pointed to the bathroom door which was surprisingly only a few feet away.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"What is taking them so fucking long!?" I asked angrily hitting the steering wheel. I'm not the best with math and shit but I think I know it doesn't take 15 minutes, for two guys to take a piss. The couple in the back (who woke up to the sound of everyone leaving) were kind enough to stop sucking face and answer me.

"Dude calm down they should be back soon" Geoff claimed while holding his wife the Malibu Barbie. How are they so perfect it's just sickening you know.

"yea I-" not wanting her to finish her boring sentence I cut her off but only because I heard yelling.

"Shut it Malibu..I hear something" they both went quiet and we all listened to the conversation some strangers were having.

"You fucking perv, don't you ever touch me like that again... What the hell was that about... You fucking prick, first ya plan to have ya friend try an fuck us so you can be the hero, then when I tell her and watch it all play out ya call me a 'bitch'! Go to the fucking bathroom so we can leave." We all started laughing it sounded like three different people were not getting along.

"is it just me or does the third one soun-" was trying to say the third one had a fucking accent but Bridgette had to interrupt me, probably payback.

"yes she does..oh here they all come but not happy" The surfer blonde was right both girls had a gun to the back of the guys heads and didn't look the slightest happy. When they got in the two love birds asked a bunch of questions. Which both were so gladly to answer with a ton sarcasm.

"Did you guys here the screaming?" Both Gwen and Emma rolled their eyes. Which I have to say was hotter on Emma but when Gwen bit her bottom lip, that's just priceless.

"What yelling? We couldn't hear anything when we were both yelling at the bloody wankers back there" There it was again, that accent but it was in Emma voice, we all looked at her crazy.

"Emma why are you talking like that?" Thankfully Bridgette broke the silence when she asked that. I saw her rub her temples like she was tired _shit she's been up practically this whole time_ I should have told her to sleep when Gwen woke up.

"It's nothing, I've just..never mind anyway the two fucking twats made a plan to get stage rape so Trent could be a fucking hero and the other could get in my knickers. T-" I really didn't care about what she said next because I came out of the car went to the back and pulled out Trent, then of course beat the shit out of him. When he was laying on the ground coughing up blood I went for the pilot, no one stopped me in fact when I was done Bridgette and Geoff kicked both of them then helped them in the car while 'accidentally' hitting their heads on the way I got back in the car Emma was sitting next to me.

"Cupcake switch seats with pasty" It wouldn't be for that long I'm starting to get tired anyways.

"What why?" she didn't sound mad more of sad.

"Because you've been up forever you need to sleep"

"no, I will be okay" God she is so stubborn don't even know why I like her...as a friend.

"Babe will you just do as I say" She nodded and grudgingly agreed to switch with Gwen. When they both got in their seats and buckled up I started driving.

**Chris's Point of View:**

"Yea, Yea I know sending the blondes was a bad idea so just bite me Blaineley!" I snapped at the tall blonde walking with me to the helicopter on the roof. I have to get to the head quarters in Africa I've stood them to send out three agents. Two to find the running agents and the other to find Courtney.

"If you had listened to me they would be dead by now!" She will never shut up thank god I don't have to take her with me. When we got to the roof the helicopter was already running and ruining my perfect hair.

"Oh my hair! these punks made me ruin my hair I'm going to kill them" I whined trying to fight the war between the wind and me. Nothing was working.

"that was the plan idiot" She smirked rolling her eyes.

"oh stuff it Blaineley" I sneered getting in to the helicopter she stood there for a minute then huffed off back in to the building. The pilot turned around towards me.

"So where to sir?"

"Lusaka Africa I have to get to head quarters then kill 7 people and maybe..Courtney." She nodded and turned around. _oh this will be fun._


	7. hotel for one night

**Gwen's Point of View:**

The ride was pretty quiet, Duncan and I started talking but we didn't have a main topic so it was just quiet for a long time. The reason: he was very tired when he is tired he gets very quiet, an agitated so we agreed to change drivers at the next gas station and for him to use the bathroom, he has to have broke a record or something. When he came back from the bathroom and climbed back in to the passenger seat he looked a whole lot better, and didn't take a lot for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Driving for about 9 hours mainly by myself is very boring I like the silence but I still like to talk to people so.. I had to wake up Emma because well, I think I got lost- hey everyone was asleep its easy to make a wrong turn in a city you don't know.

"Lina get your lazy ass up!" I loudly whispered to the girl sleeping behind me, she turned a bit but looked at me angry.

"shut up doyln! you know I don't like that name" She doesn't she likes it as much as I like the end of my name the reason why we call each other by them is a mystery. I smiled and turned back around as she rubbed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"Don't sleep yet I'm pretty sure I toke a wrong turn and we are lost" I heard her groan and a some movement behind me. Not like I got lost on purpose, I want to get to Paris don't know why Izzy could help but then what we have a whole agency after us.

"what was the last street you remember" I shrugged that was a long time ago no way I'm going to remember that.

"Fine we will find the nearest motel stay for the night I will find a map and well get back on the road in the morning." She commented slumping back in her seat. Okay so know all I have to do is find a hotel, in a country I don't know, how hard could that be?. Turns out really hard, last hour I've been driving no hotels so on my last resort I had to ask Trent, he's lived here for a while.

"Trent do you have any idea where the nearest hotel is?" At first he looked asleep but then when he heard my voice say his name he was wide awake. After waiting for 9 long minutes with him muttering and looking out the window he finally answered me.

"Yep you need to take a left at the light after this next one then when you come to the dead-end, take a right till the next light and take another left then there should be a motel along the street." The fact that he knows that is both helpful and creepy we have been out of the city he lived in for the past two days how much of this place does he know. No matter how unlikely his directions I really had no other options other wise I would never had talked to him. Come to find out he was right ahead of us was a wide two-story motel building with a vacancy sign.

"Everybody get the fuck up!" I so kindly yelled and got back a bunch of curse words and groaning. Lazy bastards, I unbuckled and popped the trunk, so I could get something of use. When I found the purple with black lacing make up bag which by no way would be Bridgette's her were always baby blue, I walked back in side the car to dig through it. Being Emma it was full of all sorts of type of stuff another thing she shares with her sister the ability to put a lot of stuff in a little package. Luckily it didn't take long for me to find the air horn which I really don't know why she would have but what ever.

"You all have three seconds to wake up before I blow this air horn" No one but Emma moved who actually got out and pulled me out of the car.

"hey! You don't them to wake up?" she was laughing and toke the air horn from me.

"I am totally on board but this isn't a normal one it has a timer that way you could have time to hide" Now I'm not sure I want to use it so much now, she went to the car and grabbed her make up pouch then sprayed something in the car, messed with the horn and left it in there. Grabbing my hand she pulled me to the other side of some persons car and we both crouched watching as the horn went of without any hear able sound. we wouldn't know it went off if it wasn't for everyone putting their hands to their ears.

"How come we can't hear anything?" I asked the girl who as again rummaging through her bag.

"oh see its like a dog whistle" I started laughing I know Duncan is a dog but Bridgette, Geoff not so much.

"So then how did they hear it they are humans not canines" She looked at me and held up the spray she used in the car, Which was just a silver bottle with a while band and black words that said 'part 1 air horn'.

"This spray in contact with human ears will temporarily change how they hear, I had Harold make this and the air horn for me, along with a few other inventions." Okay now it makes sense, anything the lab nerds made could be considered weird even supernatural one of the perks of working there. We both got up to see everyone in the car awake rubbing their ears, when I got to the seat I handed Emma the horn and looked at Duncan.

"Sleep well?" I asked with a huge smile on my small face, he on the other hand didn't look as happy.

"Oh yea great, except for the rude awakening" He said glaring daggers at me. Oh well he can go back to sleep when we get the rooms.

"Hmm not that sorry I told you all to wake up and you guys cussed me out... anyway we are going to stay at this hotel for the night" He looked much more happy when I mentioned he would be sleeping in a bed.

The problem: seven of us all together, two prisoners, one couple who hates separation and the three recently awkward with feeling best friends. One of us has to stay with the prisoners and maybe two to keep the other one company because being alone in a room with them is impossible.

"how many rooms?" The car went silent and it was like four minutes till someone spoke up.

"Two, one for the perverts in the back and the other for everyone else.. we will swap people to watch the pervs." Emma advised answering my question and reaching in her pocket she then handed me a bunch of money, why, where, how? She knows we are only staying for the night?... who cares I shrugged my shoulders and went off to pay.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"Do we really have to share a room with you guys? that's so not cool bro." Yes because I _soo_ want to be in a room with the couple that can't tell their tongues apart. It's probably a good thing, I have been having weird feelings for both of the girls, both totally different but both great in their own ways.

"Why would I think it's cool? I don't want to have a front row or you to doing it." I stated to the party boy who was swapping saliva and groping his wife. The two guy in the very back were whispering something just out off my ear range and cupcake was writing again, wonder if it's about me she's not one to have a diary so...have to get my hands on that notebook. My thoughts of how I was going to get the book were interrupted by Gwen opening the car door waving two sets of keys in her right hand.

"Before anything happens who has first watch?" Well Mickey and Minny have slept for ever so they could do it, let me and the girls sleep. Yet much to my surprise Emma volunteered to watch the hostages her voice back to normal...wonder what the was all about anyways. No one objected but maybe someone should have she had that creepy smile she had when I left her in the bathroom with Courtney an a knife. She went to the back of the car grabbed one of her bags and yelled at the perverts to go to room eight which Elvis seemed berserk about. Gwen had the other key still in her hand and was walking towards room 6, the love birds an I followed behind.

The room wasn't bad small but I think we are only staying the night. Two big beds a night stand in between, opposite of the bed is a entertainment stand that holds an old TV. Bathroom seems to be in the back bath tub, toilet, the sink and light switch are on the outside along with a medium counter and towel rack with white towels. There is a light by the door an another above the sink and the last in the bathroom like I said not bad.

"Me and Bridgy bear are going to go get some food" They just got here an are leaving? Oh well, I shrugged not caring and Gwen gave them the key so they could get back in,encase we are sleeping. The blonde, married, Eco-friendly, surfers walked out of the room leaving me and the hot Goth alone. I walked over to the nearest bed and sat down she sat next to me and laid back spreading her arms out.

"What a week huh?" She yawned. Yep this last week has been..interesting got blamed for blowing up a whole city which my ex-girlfriend did, jumped out of a crashing plane, kissed both cupcake and pasty, and got to beat the shit out of Elvis and the pervy pilot.

"This week.. has had its moments" I said smirking, she sat up and had her head cocked to one side like a cute dog.

"Oh yea, care to tell me one?" This may be a trick question, such as last time when I talked about kissing the other girl the one I was talking to got mad at me. Or when they wanted my point of view they get mad at my answer, seriously whats up with them.

"Well before we realized Courtney was following us like a mad woman when I got to kiss you that was pretty awesome." Her cheeks went from white to pink, I swear easiest person to make blush.

"Well if we didn't have to worry about your 'mad' girlfriend we could make another 'moment'." Whats up with her, all of a sudden she like likes me maybe lack of sleep got to her, doesn't matter I can play along and she will back down before anything really happens.

"And how do you suppose we do that doll face?" I don't think she knows me and princess broke up. She didn't say anything but just like a few days ago she kissed me when I wasn't expecting it. Feels very different from kissing cupcake yet still very enjoyable. Very stupidly I pulled away to talk to her what is wrong with me?When did I turn in to a cotton candy ball full of feelings?

"..pasty what are we doing?" She gave me look of 'are you stupid' _yes I am._

"Making out do you have a problem with that?" _Yes a problem! -what? why?_

"No no problem" With that the girl crashed her lips on to mine and climbed on top of me causing my to lay back. I don't know how long we were making out but it had to be a while because next thing I know the married couple came through the door and were wanting us to put our shirts back on. They had to come in now five more minutes and I would have been doing her.

"You don't want a front row why do you think we would." Malibu had a point, but if there is a chance I'm going to sleep with a hot girl I'm going for it. Pasty was frantically putting on her shirt, had bright pink cheeks and wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I'm, I'm going to go to bed" Gwen said crawling up higher on the bed the horrible assassins sat on the other bed eating food and whispering. Well I'm not tired right now if we weren't interrupted I might be so I think I will check on the other losers. I left the married losers before they got in to a tongue wrestling match and made my way to room 8. When I knocked it toke 14 seconds for Emma to answer the door I only counted because I was bored. She didn't even look fazed to see me she was just messing with some sort of box in her hand she glanced up and then left the door open and walked in the room. Their room was almost the same but it had a chair and smelled of chocolate.

"whats with the box and why does it smell so good in here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me and walked to the chair cupcake was sitting in. It was surprising how quiet the traitor and his flying friend were but then again if I was stuck in a room with a girl with cat-like reflexes and access to guns I would be quiet to.

"I'm making cookies and the box is one of the lab guys greatest inventions yet" The girl got up from the chair and I sat down then she sat on my lap we've had the 'one chair' problem before. How is she 'making cookies' this room doesn't have an oven and that doesn't answer my question about the box she is playing with and wont look up from.

"Well what does it do?"

"Noah made it for me he has the other one, It's like a long distance walkie talkie but texting so a way to communicate with out being tracked" Why would she want to talk to the sarcastic nerd who screams like a girl. How does she get these things I thought the people weren't suppose to make personal item for people.

"So you to are texting to each other"

"yep" First time she looked at me and it was to say 'yep'.

"why?"

"Because I like him he's smart and cute and the only guy I know who doesn't seem to like me" That makes absolutely no sense she could have Justin or Alejandro all over her with the bat of her eyelashes and she goes for the nerd who hides his feelings from everyone. Why would she like him this is absurd of Gwen liking Elvis.

"How d-" I was cut off by a ding, don't know where it came from but she got up from my lap and went to the counter.

"Yay my cookies are done" I had to see what she was talking about I stand up to see on the counter is a small conventional oven like thing. She pulls out a cookie sheet and sure enough cookies that's just weird but it got worse.

"In my bag is a spatula and an empty bowl with a purple lid can you get that? oh and also a full bowl with a green lid" Whats up with the lids? I found her bag by the bed that held the pilot who was reading some magazine. How she stuffs her bags is insane I don't know if I can find anything in the purple and black bag. I found a cutting board, flour, a stuffed animal, bottle of alcohol, pair of shoes, a container of cinnamon and a shit load of bowls and that's just the tip of the iceberg. I finally found what she was wanting.

"Here, how do you get so many devices when it's not in your file" She looked up from her cookie sheet where she was putting more dough on the pan.

"Easy I tilt my head put my hands behind my back and smile like a bimbo" Well I know what to watch out for not sure that works but what ever, I walked up to my 'wife' and put my arms around her waist.

"You know I love a girl who can cook" I told her as I reached for one of the treats she just made but she slapped my hand.

"No you can't have any these make people fall asleep if you want any there is some in the blue bowl" Oh so the lids mean what it is okay not sure how she could make sleeping cookies but what ever. I don't want to go searching her bag again, she's a great cook but I have no idea what else could be in there, she is related to Izzy after all. I kissed her neck, and walked back to the seat, then realized that I kissed her neck for the first time and didn't even think about it. What I am thinking, I'm getting way to close to these girls. After Emma gave our hostages a sleepy cookie she put the rest in a container then in her bag and resumed sitting on my lap playing with that stupid box.

"What do you two nerds talk about"

"I am not a nerd" Yea right if she wasn't a good actor and wasn't so good a manipulating people she would be in the lab with all the other geeks. She did almost all my science and math home work in 7 grade, so yes she is a nerd.

"Yes you are but you're a hot nerd"

"aw and you're a cute delinquent" She pecked me on the lips to fast for me to even react back until she did it again slower by the third time she didn't pull back and we were full on making out. When I could break my lips from her I was able to ask her a question not 'what are we doing' not going to do that twice.

"What about the book-worm" I don't want to get in between any relationship, actually I do. For some reason I don't was either of my best friends to have a boyfriend, that's very selfish of me.

"Who care's were not going out" Felt oddly better when she said that. Unlike Pasty we weren't making out and slowly getting undressed, Cupcake was fast. As in she's already un buckling my pants, the two in front of us are sleeping but I'm still a bit self-conscious. She stopped with her hand down my pants and pulled away from my lips -awkward, she had her head cocked to one side like a confused dog. I'm growing more self-conscious by the minute.

"Do you hear that?" Don't know whether to be offended or not. It was silent while we figured out what she was 'hearing', I heard nothing, but I did feel something. Cupcake toke her hand out of my pants, got up and went to the bed Elvis was sleeping on she looked like she was hearing him. Very odd sight girl with out a shirt leaning down putting her head inches from Elvis back is she checking for a heartbeat. Next she was inspecting his shirt if I didn't like her I would mock her.

"Found it!" and you found..? She went to her bag found scissors and went back to Elvis I like the way she thinks, but we were kinda in the middle of something.

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner..but how?" Well I'm lost.

"if you form full sentence I might be able to help" She held up the piece of fabric that was recently cut out of Elvis's shirt.

"He's..he's one of us" Beyond lost..


	8. new allies and new enemies

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"Okaay how do you know that, with only a piece of his shirt?" She rolled her eyes and was looking at me like I was the crazy one. No way the pansy is one of us.

"Tracking device Chris has them put on all agents retired and brainwashed or not" There is a problem with that I don't wear 'trackers', so I think she just randomly cut out some of the singers shirt.

"Not all agents I don't have none"

"Yes you do I know for sure because Courtney was supposed to do it and you know little miss perfect never fucks up" I think she may be jealous of Courtney don't know why but it's a hunch.

"Then why doesn't Chris just track us and get this over with" Make this vacation to Paris over and kill us, that is what he wants, I hope.

"Because of another little gadget the smarty's gave me I put in the persons file code then all trackers for them are disabled it's better than cutting all your guy's clothes. Anyways we have to leave like now" Of course we do, can't stay in a hotel one night without something going on or have a chance of being killed in our sleep. I got up from the chair and put my hands around her waist and smirked at her.

"Are you sure we can't have like 10 more minutes just you and me?"

"As much as I would like to finish what I was starting, we don't have time and you have to go get everyone in the other room ready while I get these fuckers up." Two girls in one day and I still can't score. Though she did squat down and button up my pants with a lot of unnecessary rubbing which made my predicament much worse. Never been so turned on by a girl buttoning my pants than taking them off but then again when she was taking them off I was keeping her mouth occupied so didn't get to see much.

"Can't have you going out there with your pants undone"

"You love torturing my don't you cupcake?"

"I have no idea where these accusations are coming from, besides this is only payback hubby the torture has yet to come" _Payback for what?_ I had to leave her fingers were slowing making my pants worse with all her lingering and I think she knew it. I kissed her cheek, don't know if that's normal now, and made my way out of the room and in to room 6, well after I knocked and waited like three minutes outside for someone to answer.

When I came in I saw Gwen was asleep peacefully and the love birds were back on top of one an other swapping spit like usual. I clapped my hands together making a huge sound and woke Gwen up and stopped the train of saliva. Now they were looking at me well more of glaring but what ever.

"Cupcake found something and says that we need to leave, if we don't there is a 4% chance we will survive tonight." I don't know about the last part but they need some motivation. I have never seen people get up so fast they really want to live. Didn't have to pack since we didn't unpack made it to the car in record time I was so sure we beat Emma until she was sitting in the back waving at me. Since school we would compete to see who would get things done faster and the score is 328 to 371 she always seems better than me but I know she cheats.

"How did you get everything in here so fast and why didn't you put a shirt on?" She looked down and just noticed that she was only in her bra.

"Because I'm the best and I forgot"

**Courtney's Point of View:**

This is humiliating so close to catching them when Chris's goons kidnap me and take me to head quarters. I'm not suppose to work on this case because I am 'too close', bullshit I should be the leader on this but noo. Chris just had to call in every agent in the country from their mission and is having a conference, he said I was only allowed to come for information. So now I'm sitting in a horrible chair in the back of the room listening to Chris yap.

"I have expertly called all of you here for an important reason, we have three agents on the run two helping them, a washed agent, an a pilot. " Oh yes Trent apparently he was a great agent as long as they don't figure out that then it will be easier to catch them.

"You really called us here to give us an update on whatever you're talking about I was in the middle of a dinner party" That explains Heather's classy dressy outfit, they are supposed to be part of an underground rich society away from everybody poor. A lot of famous people have died recently by accidents but they were all part of that group so something is going on and Heather and her husband Alejandro fit the bill for greedy good-looking rich people.

"I'm glad they called before I threw up, your cooking isn't as good as you think darling"

"ugh you can drop the act.. Al" I can't believe that they are together they have such an odd relationship I could see a girl like me going out with Alejandro but Heather no.

"I wasn't acting, you can't cook just like you can't do other things.."

"What-ever, your one to talk." Next thing I know they were making out like I said an odd relationship. Chris was getting everyone's attention by banging his first not our fault we had to find something more interesting to watch, instead turned out more disgusting.

"LISTEN! Trust me you want to, the first person to bring me them will get a 750,000 dollar bonus, five weeks of vacation to anywhere even the wawanaka island where you will be pampered like I do on a Tuesday, and a promotion if wanted." That sounds.. amazing Chris spends two-thirds of his life at a spa with everyone at his every need 750 thousand will be enough for anyone to retire an a promotion anyone who risks their life would take it so they don't die. Since when are those three in so much trouble yes they are being blamed for an accident that I may have slipped up on and caused but this is different, Chris knows something. Everyone looked bored until now, now they look jittery or antsy wanting to leave and get a head start. Heather and Alejandro stopped making out and where looking at each other in disgust, seems every time something they must have or valuable gets between them, they hate each other and try to get it for themselves.

"A spa, raise and enough money to buy anything, sorry Heather but I will be getting this."

"In your dreams" I have an idea that may just help everyone, well mainly me.

"How about you sneak me out of here and you two work together."

"Ugh why would we help you?" ahh yes the question of the day.

"Because I've been on their trail since they got here, and I do not need the spa or money or even the promotion if I help bring them back Chris will get of my back and I will get to help with execution" No way they are going to be washed, they are going to die even if I have to ask for help. The two were huddled whispering on whether to let me help or not I just sat and looked at my nails I will be going with them, I laid perfect bait, they get everything I give information to them I am screwing myself.

"Fine we will help you, not that we need your help we are just being ...n-nice. Who are we catching?"

"Well you two are catching Gwen, Duncan, Emmalina, Bridgette, Geoff and bringing me Trent and the pilot Courtney is staying here" Of course should have known Chris was nearby. Heather got up and opened her arms for a hug.. this is very scary when I hugged her she whispered in my ear.

"We are leaving in the morning get away from Chris and meet us in the 5B shooting range at 4 am if you're not there by 4:15 you're not coming." Okay I have a way out just have to wait for so long and with someone so crazy but hey at least I can figure out what he knows.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

This car ride is interesting, the married couple were the ones driving and Duncan wouldn't let me sit next to Emma. I wish I was in the middle that way he has to pay more attention to me and I can talk to her, plus her hand won't be on his leg is this what Courtney felt like when she saw me and him?

"Noah says that Trent was washed because he was having second thoughts, throwing missions and disobeying orders" Every time she talks I silently mimic her its childish but I feel the need to do it. I need to find a way to block all these feelings I mean I like Trent more than Duncan but since Trent is a bad guy it was easy to block those feelings. I turned around to see Trent leaning against the pilot, still sleeping.

"Don't all washed agents have a word or sentence to bring them back?" That's a good question and I can not be happier that Bridgette was the one to think of it. They were talking on an on explaining Trent's problem to one an other and frankly it was putting me to sleep. I put my head on Duncan's shoulder I felt him put his head on mine and being so close to his ear I could hear Emma whispering.

"You know if we take a bathroom break we can finish what we started earlier" _excuse me.. they what.. after me and him were going to..._

"and what was that?" I moved from Duncan's shoulder and was leaning forward to get a good look at one of my best friends. The smile on her face was annoying an oh my god I sound like a total monster, jealousy really is a bitch. She opened her mouth to talk but got cut off by Duncan.

"Cookies! Cupcake and I made cookies, that's what she is talking about... cookies, nothing else just... cookies" Yea that's not suspicious at all, what am I stupid?

"Oh really how did they taste?" His face was completely blank so much for making cookies.

"um.. good" _What a vocabulary._

"why can't we tell her what we did? She will be fine with it." Well that depends on what they did if they somehow bought a cat than okay I'm fine if they fucked then not so good. Duncan looked very tired like trying to keep something different from everyone and it was finally catching up to him.

"Fine since Duncan doesn't seem to have the balls to do it th-" she gets cut off a lot I think she has started more sentences then finished.

"OK, Ok I was going to do it with cupcake, right after I was going to do it with you" I know I was expecting this but it's still shocking and my the look on Emma's face it was shocking too.

"So wait you had your tongue in my mouth after you had it in hers?" I don't know why she is so confused about I mean we have kissed before now we just have a middle man... who is the one we should be mad at.

"yeah kinda but I have been trying with you two for years and you've always blown me off its not my fault that now you two want me." _I do not okay maybe a little or a lot_ but Emma practically has dibs on him but say he was to pick me then it wouldn't be my fault.

"your right it's not your fault its ours" Maybe I should have worded that better.

"Ours? Its more of yours" hmm maybe but lets talk about something less incriminating.

"Mine? you haven't had the guts in the three years he's worked here! So its yours for picking perfect timing because everything else you do is_ soo perfect!"_ I never knew how much I hate her for being able to do everything. Bridgette was trying to get a word in to calm us down but we cut her off every time.

"No you just want him because I do you're a boyfriend stealer and we aren't even going out so you're a little early" okay that was one time and the two were over before he asked me out so I am not a boyfriend stealer.

"I am not, you slut!" She looked shocked that I would call her what she is, Duncan had his head back and his eyes were closed is he going to sleep to us fighting. Geoff had stopped the car and now him and Bridgette were watching us and we woke up the prisoners.

"skank!"

"hoe!"

"harlot!" Is that even a cuss word? Sounds like a type of car. She was unbuckling from her seat and got out of the car but kept the door open I'm guessing so we could yell at each other.

"Fuck you Doyln!" She yelled at me as she slammed the door. where in the world is she going? my question was answered when the truck lid was opened.

"Fuck you too Lina!" I said turning around so I could see her take her bags out of the car.

"VILLAIN!" I am not a villain, I am a hero, never a villain.

"..FREAK!" She slammed the trunk door an I guess by the shadow she was leaning against I knew she heard me just can't really see her now. I rolled down my window and leaned out of it so when I yell she could hear me better.

"Hey don't forget a prisoner it's sluts choice!" when she came around the corner she looked calm but her eyes were a bit red and glossy. She opened the back door and told Trent to get up _no don't take him I like him_ not being sarcastic wish I told her to take her the pilot. I sat back down in my seat keeping her in my view.

"You want to take my crush only fair I take yours" That got Duncan's attention he was wide awake and looking behind him.

"What did you say, where are you going?"_ He doesn't pay much attention does he?_ Like she is going anywhere she is just going to sit out there think about what to do and come back in mad. Emma slammed yet another door and we were left in silence waiting for her to come to her senses.

"Um dudette should I start the car?"

"no give her two minutes to come back" Bridgette was still looking behind her and behind me like she was looking for something.

"um I don't see her outside" I turned around to see no shadow so I got out of the car and didn't see anyone. She really left because of me...good.

* * *

**I got rid of her, but she toke Trent so she might be back depends**  
**Courtney found an alliance woo-hoo go Courtney!**


End file.
